


Betrayal

by Lokirye



Series: Mcty shorts [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Dead people being used wrong, Gen, God Tommyinnit, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IRL Fic, I’m tired, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villian Phil Watson, Zombie army, god AU, i spent ages editing this, idk how to tag, just had a mental breakdown over socks, no beta we die like wilbur, not in a sexual way - Freeform, not sure why I’m clarifying that, this is the third time trying to post I hate life, writing is my coping mechanism lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokirye/pseuds/Lokirye
Summary: Wilbur stared at the candle in front of him. The flame flickered, taunting him.“You’re sure this will work?”“Yep.” Techno’s monotone voice crackled through his headset.——-Or Wilbur summons an ancient god.
Relationships: Past Phil Watson & Tommyinnit, Phil Watson & Dream, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Mcty shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164347
Comments: 4
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy shook his head, trying to get rid of the urge to leave. He didn't want to go, he was finally comfortable with where he was. The others couldn't find him there.

The urge decided to ignore that fact and became stronger, harder to resist. It was like an itch he couldn't reach, getting worse the longer he ignored it. He hadn't been summoned in at least a couple hundred years, all his temples had been destroyed by the weather, no one worshiped him anymore. He grew weaker by the day, only surviving due to one person still praying to him.

He slumped his head and sighed. What pagan wanted his help and how did they find out about him?

————————————————————————

Wilbur sat in front of the red candle, discord open on his monitor. The flame flickered and he stared at it. Rosemary floated on top of some melted wax. Techno really made him dress a candle for some kind of god that he didn't think even existed.

"This is stupid, I don't even believe in him, what makes you think he'll come?" He sighed, looking at it with a surprising amount of distaste.

"He's tied to your family, he'll come." Technoblade's monotone voice came from the headset Wilbur was wearing, filled with certainty. They had just finished streaming and Technoblade told him he had a solution to his problems. Typically, it involves old gods no one had heard of for years. He somehow got his hands on an old book, written by one of Wilbur's ancestors. Guess he knows the writing talent runs in the family. Thinking of writing, he quickly checked Spotify. 

He looked back at the candle and grumbled. Nothing. Obviously.

"Might as well just go to bed..."

"You do that. I'm going to farm some potatoes." Wilbur laughed, typical Technoblade. 

"Make sure you actually go to bed. Phil would yell at you." 

"Yeah yeah, got it."

Techno ended the call and Wilbur looked back at the candle. Would he come? Wilbur shook his head, he was being stupid. Obviously the god wouldn't come, no one believes in that stuff anymore.

He belly flopped onto his bed ladened with soft blankets. He had brought them specifically for winter last year when the heating broke, they had helped ward of the cold.

He snuggled into the nest, trying to get comfortable. Eventually he found the perfect spot, cozy but breathable. He fell asleep to a tune floating to his brain. To most it would of been annoying, having it stuck in their head, but to Wilbur it was calming. A tune just for him, that no one could hear.

————————————————————————

He stood at the foot of the bed, looking at the strange man that was wrapped in it. Tommy cocked his head. What use did this man have of use for the god of chaos and pride? He shook his head, thinking hurt sometimes. 

A comfy chair sat by a desk and a piece of strange machine. Cautiously, Tommy approached it. The machine looked harmless, but Tommy knew better. Things aren't alway as they appear.

The monitor flashed and Tommy jumped six feet in the air in surprise, hitting the ceiling and coming down with a thud, waking Wilbur.

"Wha' the hell?" He grumbled, sitting up. "Who are you!?" His eyes widened at the kid who was sprawled on his floor.

Tommy got up off the ground, rubbing his head.

"I am Tommyinnit, god of chaos and pride, you summoned me."

"Innit? Like innit bruv?" Wilbur laughed despite being in a literal god's presence. "That could be a gamer tag..."

"Why did you summon me?" Tommy asked, changing the subject.

"It seems so stupid now. I needed help adding more chaos to this story..." Wilbur trailed, remembering trying to write the next arc for the Dream SMP. It really needed a new character, but they had yet to find a person for the role.

"Nothing is too small for me, I haven't been summoned in eons." Tommy sat down on the bed, far away, he did not trust him yet.

"You wouldn't mind playing a character would you...?" 

————————————————————————

"When you said character, I didn't think you meant this." He complained, sitting at the table.

"Hush gremlin, thanks to you I have a script and you're going to be apart of it! Now let me explain..." he went off, explaining how to use a computer, how to play the game and what he would be doing.

Tommy obviously aced it, he didn't fall into a ravine five times or tried to make a string axe like Wilbur said, Wilbur was wrong. He was just a mere mortal, Tommy was a god. Obviously Tommy was right.

————————————————————————

They had set up Tommy's twitch account a month ago and it had gained a lot of attraction. Dream had tweeted about him joining the smp and more people were flocking to watch Tommy stream on the server.

He hadn't expected that people would donate to him, so when someone decided to donate ten pounds he nearly lost his mind. He had never seen earth’s currency (Wilbur later explained to him that not all earth’s currency was the same.).

He was glad he decided to not ignore the urge to go to where he was summoned. Wilbur was nice, letting him stay there.

All in all, life was good. Apart from when he met Philza and Dream again, that was absolutely terrible.


	2. Betrayal

It was easy to act like he felt betrayed on streams.

After all, he knew what it felt like.

Knew it took ages to get over it.

Knew that it hurt like a knife being twisted in your gut.

He remembered when he was young, remembered when Philza became his friend. Remember when the war. Remembered the blood shed.

——————————————————

_4000 BC_

"Greetings child, I am Philza. What's your name?" A man with white wings introduced himself, standing tall.

"Theseus!" The young boy said his proper name, not knowing the man and not knowing how much power names held. What a big mistake. He leant over the clouds, playing his favourite game, guessing what the mortals would do next.

"Nice to meet you Theseus!" Phil said with a bright smile. A smile Tommy would learn to fear, "what god are you?"

Stupidly, he told him. "Chaos and pride. You?"

"Wisdom and war."

"Nice!"

——————————————————

_3100 BC_

"What were you doing with Dream?" Tommy asked quietly, looking up as the man walked through the door.

"Talking to him, why? What's wrong with Dream?" Philza was acting strangely defensive.

"Nothing, he just rubs me the wrong way." Tommy grabbed an apple from the chest. They had moved in a couple years ago together, it'd be easier to help mortals.

"Don't be stupid, Dream is fine. You're just a child! He's perfectly harmless, you're acting over dramatic!"

"Yeah... your right."

——————————————————

_79 AD_

"Look at what you did, Theseus!" Phil screamed, making Tommy flinch, "You need to learn when to stop you idiot! Due to your stupid mistakes, those mortals have lost their lives!"

The two stood in the reck of Pompei whilst the Roman gods watched their arguments. Which one needed punishing? The one who caused the destruction or the one who didn't stop it?

Tommy took a deep breath in, "How was I supposed to know that the volcano would explode! I can't see into the future, I'm not Dream!"

"Are you trying to blame this on him!? Your actions have consequences! You should know this!" Phils face went red, he had never been so embarrassed in front of other gods. He knew he shouldn't of paired up with Theseus.

"You've made mistakes before! What about the dinosaurs? That wasn't so wisdomy!"

"Shut up. No mortals were harmed in that." He walked out of the court yard, leaving Tommy sat on the bench with tears in his eyes.

The Roman gods took pity on him, deciding not to punish the young god. The guilt would punish him enough

——————————————————

_400 AD_

"Phi-Philza!?" He choked out, looking at the army. Zombies stood in rows, behind two gods. The god of present and past stood next to Philza, his white mask shining in the light.

"Hello Theseus! Nice of you to join us." He chuckled, gripping a diamond sword. The lava of the nether flowed down next to him, casting a golden glow onto the blue metal.

"What- what are you doing with all those zombies!?"

"Killing all those pesky mortals of course!they've gotten on my nerves. They don't believe in us, we created the world Theseus! The whole world! And we don't get any credit. Those Roman gods take it all for themselves!"

"You can't kill them!" Tommy argued, "I won't let you!"

"Awe... how sweet." Dream taunted, nodding at his army. They started moving, slowly but surely.

Philza snapped his fingers and Tommy began to shrink. He screamed in pain as his bones crunched and broke, tears pouring down his face. Phil smiled, his white teeth glinting menacingly and walked over to where the tiny Tommy was. He picked him up with his fingers.

"Will you be a good birdy, Theseus?" He  
smirked. He had Tommy right where he wanted. A golden, small cage appeared in Philza's other hand and he opened it. Tommy squawked as he was thrown in harshly, his body hitting the bars with a clang.

"Let me out you bitch!" He screamed as his cage was put into phil's pocket. All he could see was a dark blue.

"Maybe in a couple hundred years, maybe never..." Philza mused. Tommy felt sick as he heard Dream laugh. It sounded evil and dark. He knew that man was trouble.

——————————————————  
 _2023 AD_

Since then, Tommy always hated small spaces and the dark. Wilbur, noticing this, brought him a small night light next time he went out for his bedroom. Seeing Philza brought back memories he had repressed for years. Whenever they taunted him, it stung like the pin Philza used to stab him with. All the fans thought it was a joke, but he knew better. They knew who he was and they knew how to get to him.

He was going to make them pay.

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever, I had to rewrite it because I wanted Tommy to speak to Philza but also Wilbur so I compromised and wrote two chapters instead of a one shot. If any of the ccs mention that they don’t like these kinds of fics, tell me as I don’t watch the streams.


End file.
